If You Could See Us Now
by shilostories
Summary: Natsu X Lucy oneshot It's been three years since Lucy's death and Natsu hasn't really grieved himself to take care of his family or should I say His and Lucy's family. He see's Lucy in the family Lucy left behind for him. SAD ONE SHOT


**Here is my other one shot for Natsu and Lucy! I know, It's sad.. but I'm also sad, I'm officially replaced by my best friend who hasn't talked to me in a week for no reason. I didn't say anything to her at all today except hi. Any advise? please I would appreciate it... And I will stop making these depressing one shots...(I have made others that I haven't posted)R&R for me it might make me happy.  
**

**WARNING: MIGHT BE TEAR JERKING FOR YOU GUYS AND IS DEPRESSING!**

**Check out My Poll for an Idea For My Next Natsu X Lucy Story! Will Be TAKEN DOWN Sometime After Thanksgiving!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE LOST HERO!**

* * *

Natsu woke up that morning to two kids waking him up.

"Daddy! Daddy!" They said as they shook the bed. Natsu sat up and looked at the two kids smiling up at him.

Layla and Luke.

Natsu grinned at the smiling kids.

"Daddy get up! I gotta see Lily and Kelly!" Layla said with a pout on her face. Layla had Blonde hair like her mothers with slight pink streaks in it from Natsu. She was still in her pajamas.

"We gotta talk about The Lost Hero since we finished it!" Layla said. Even though she was six years old she read THICK books. Were talking like 500 page books along with Lily and Kelly, Levy and Gajeel's two little girls. The three of them were book geeks.

_Just like her mother_

"Yeah and I need to fight Sam and Callie! I gotta get back at him for hitting me with his magic yesterday!" Luke, Layla's twin, complained. He also had spiky hair, just like Natsu's but his was pink with natural blond highlights. Sam, his rival, was Gray and Juvia's son, along with Callie, who was sneaky like her mother and occasionally fought with the two of them.

"Okay, okay I'm up, we'll leave in 30min." Natsu said getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom. The two twins squealed in excitement and left to put their clothes on.

It's been three years.

Natsu took a shower and got dressed. He then made two grilled cheese. You wonder why not three? He isn't eating. He never eats around her anniversary. It would be three years in two days. Layla and Luke came in the kitchen, ready to go to the guild.

"Daddy are you gonna eat?" Layla asked as she took a bite out of her sandwich. Natsu smiled sadly at her and leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Daddy's not hungry, He will eat later" He told her, which put a smile to the little girls face.

_Just like her mother_

"Let's go Dad!" Luke said as he went over to the door. The three of them left outside of the little apartment that used to be just Lucy's.

As they were walking Luke walked ahead of them while Layla walked on the raised edged and put out her hands to keep her balance.

_Just like her mother_

"Be careful Layla! Hey Natsu! Luke!" The guy's in the boat called out to them Layla called out a hello and Natsu waved. As they got closer to the guild Layla tripped and almost fell into the water, when something caught her by the waist, when she was so close to the water that her long pony tail slightly touched the water's surface. Layla got raised up and then out down right next to Natsu.

"You gotta be careful Layla" Natsu said casually like it was nothing. This has happened many times. Natsu had put his flames out and grabbed her just in time. He now could grab things with his fire without burning it, he could if he wanted to but he could also control the temperature of them also. Layla and Luke don't get affected by fire much really because of Natsu.

"Sorry Daddy!" She said with a nervous smile on her face.

_Just like her mother_

When they got there to the guild everybody was already there.

"Lily! Kelly!" Layla yelled out as she ran over to the group. The two girls looked up from the book and smiled. The looked exactly alike. Black hair, blue highlights, red/brown-ish pretty eyes with red glasses.

"I'm gonna get you Sam! Callie!" Luke said as he went up to the smirking boy and the grinning girl. Sam had dark black curly hair with a pair of dark blue eyes. Callie on the other hand had long blue hair pulled into a pony tail and dark blue eyes and she blushed shyly next to her older brother.

Natsu watched as his and Lucy's kids talked and argued with their friends. He then went over to his own friends Gray,Juvia, Mira, Lisanna, and Levy.

"Hey Natsu" Gray said smiling a bit to him.

"Hey Man" Natsu said giving him a fist pump. He said hi to the others. Ever since Lucy's death Natsu and Gray didn't argue as much as they did. Gray looked almost the exact same except a little bit taller.

"Where's Erza?" Natsu asked. Mira frowned.

"She's still at home with Jellal. Lisanna checks up on them everyday and takes Ezra to the guild." Mira explained. Through these years, she cut her hair up to her shoulder's. She wasn't as happy as she used to be but she still forced a smile on her face. She married Fried and was pregnant with their first child.

"She's just heartbroken"Lisanna said. Lisanna's hair got longer though the years also, it was up to her hip to she looked exactly like Mira, except she always keeps her's in a pony tail. She gotten a bit taller too. She had married Laxus and has a boy with blonde hair named Jake.

Just the other day ago Erza had a miss carriage with her second child. She had tripped. Jellal was at home taking care of her.

"Ezra's kinda upset but he's still smiling" Levy told him. She had aged just a bit too. He hair was longer, about halfway down her back and was slightly taller. She barely smiled anymore.

"Oh, do you think she can come in two days?" Natsu asked them.

"Yes, you know she never misses Lucy's anniversary." Juvia stated which left them silent. Juvia cut her hair to her cheek and it was bright blue today. Her hair color sometimes changed due to the seasons. Now, it was summer. Ever since Lucy's death she started talking in first person and endured her sadness through her smile.

Lucy's Death had effected them all.

Master Makarov had put up a picture of her on the wall near the bar, where most of the time she sat. Her whip was hung next to the picture also. Makarov always did that when a fairy dies, hangs up a picture of them where they sat most of the time.

It just showed that every passing Fairy will be remembered.

Natsu looked over at Layla talking to Sam.

"Laye when we officially join Fairy Tail lets take a bunch of missions together!" Sam said in excitement.

"Okay Sam!" Layla said with a smile and then went back to her novel.

"We will fight monster's and catch burglars and eat cake when we get back to the guild an-"

"Sam! Let me read my novel!'' Layla whined getting distracted by Sam.

_Just like her mother_

"You okay man?" Gray asked patting his shoulder. Natsu glanced back at him and went back to the kids.

"They look like us when we were young, don't they?"

"Yep, they sure do. My Sam and Your Layla will get together, I can already see it" Gray said.

"Yeah along with Callie and Ezra" Natsu said.

"Lily and Luke"

"And Kelly and Jake"

"Yeah, Only if She can see us now" And all of them knew that he was talking about Lucy when he said that.

* * *

August 20th

It's been three years since she died. Natsu woke up with bags under his eyes. He noticed that Layla and Luke weren't in there to wake him up that morning.

Natsu got up and went into the living room to see the two of them dress in black. Layla was in a black flaky dress with her hair down while Luke was in a tux with no collar. They were sitting on the couch waiting for him. When they looked up at him Natsu had the urge to cry at the sight of their sad looks. Natsu went over to Luke and put on his collar correctly.

"You gotta get dressed to dad" Luke told him. Both of the twins always knew when this day came.

"I will let he take care of you guys." Natsu said. after he fixed up Luke he went to Layla. She had tears in her eyes.

"Shhhh shhhh don't cry sweetie" Natsu said as he gave his daughter a hug. When he pulled away she was looking at him with tears still in her eyes.

"Don't cry" Natsu said as he wiped the tears out of her eyes. Lucy closed her eyes and shook her head like she always does to convince herself that everything will be okay.

Just like her mother.

Natsu put on his own tux and the three of them left in silence.

* * *

All of Fairy Tail met up at the cemetery. They stood in front of Lucy's grave.

"Here Lies Lucy Heartfelia. A Fairy Tail Mage. A Mother, Friend and Wife. She was kind to us all and loved Fairy Tail with all of her heart." Master Makarov said. He gave Natsu a piece of paper that Lucy had written down. And told him to read it.

"Andi will now read one of her letters." Natsu said. His hand shook as he held the page. Luke and Layla grabbed on to his other hand and squeezed it for comfort.

_"July 17, _

_Today was a good day at Fairy Tail. Another day of Natsu and Gray arguing, Another day of Erza scolding the two for it, another day of Wendy and Romeo talking to each other, both knowing that their too shy to admit their feelings to each other, another day of the guild tables and chairs being wrecked from everybody fighting each other, another day of Carla rejecting Happy's fish and Erza's fight with Panther Lily. Now it seems like I'm just ranting on about how it is everyday at Fairy tail, but I really do love this guild. It's the place i can come home to at the end of the day, where I can be me. Another day where-"_

Natsu choke on his words for a second. He held back the urge to sob. He could hear some sobs and cries in the crowd of people. Even Layla and Luke was silently crying. He could see Wendy holding onto Romeo's hand tight and tears streaming down her face. Erza was crying in Jellal's chest, Juvia was hugging Sam and Callie calming them down. Gray stepped forward to finish the letter but Natsu waved him off, saying he could do it.

"_A day where I can come back and_ _talk to my real family. Where I can talk about books with Levy, go out shopping with Erza, Juvia, Mira, and Lisanna, go out on jobs with the team, and talk about my problems and laugh with Gray,"_

Natsu's voice became scratchy and he was shaking more violently and stuttering.

_"And t-to be able to l-love Natsu even more everyday. F-Fairy Tail Is about f-family. It's a place where you can f-f-eel ac-accepted as soon as you step inside. It-ts where I belong._

_This is home."_

There was a long silence. right now anyone was aloud to go up and talk to the grave, to Lucy. Layla and Lukethen went up to the grave and set down a small handmade bouquet of flowers they had made.

"Hi mommy!" Layla started off.

"Today's your three year anniversary. That long huh? It seems like just yesterday you were with Luke, daddy, and me. I remember that one night when you told a story about a dragon falling in love with a princess. I loved that story! Do you think sometime soon you can tell me it again?" She asked. Levy burst out in tears and cried loudly in Gajeel's chest, which made him cry too.

"I wish I could see you again mom." Luke said, not wanting to talk but just did anyway.

"Love you" They both said at the same time and then went back to Natsu.

"Daddy go up to mommy and say hello!" Layla told him. Her talking was the only voice out there except for the crying.

"Daddy don't cry!" Layla said noticing the tears streaming down his face. Natsu bent down and took Layla in his arms along with Luke and hugged the tight. He cried in their small shoulders.

"Just like Lucy! Just like you Lucy!" Natsu screamed out loud which startled them. It hurt Natsu every day to look at his and Lucy's kids, especially Layla, because she was exactly like her. everybody looked at the scene before them and it just made them cry even more. He had held it in all this time to support the family and is now getting some of it out.

Oh, Lucy

If only you could see us now

Were all heartbroken.

* * *

**I warned you it would be sad. Sorry if this is tear jerking. Like I said, I'm upset at my friend and I don't know what to do... I hoped you liked this depressing one shot, I'll try to make my other ones not so sad.**

**R&R for me and check out my poll for my next NaLu story.**

**Bye**

**-Shiloh**


End file.
